1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus enabling reference to text information of plural pages on the display image area in the form of actual book, thereby realizing easy access to a multitude of information, and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
The graphical user interface (GUI) is a use environment of the computer, realizing the human-computer dialogue through a picture instead of the characters, and, among such GUI, there is already known a system capable of displaying, on the display image area, a page of the text information as if an arbitrary page of an actual book is opened.
In the conventional GUI based on the Windows format, the page of the information displayed on the browse window is switched by page designation with a scroll bar or by dialogue.
However, in such conventional technology of displaying on the browse window by page designation with the scroll bar or by dialogue, the display is limited to the designated page, so that the user is unable to easily refer to the information of plural pages with the feeling of turning pages of a book.
Also the operation of referring to a next page, employed for example in the editor of the word processor, is complex in manipulation for the user who is not used to the operations of the word processor.